


Skin to Skin

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: After the verdict of, Aaron and Robert share a passionate night together.(Gordon trial)





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If my smut sucks, sorry not the grestest at writing it. 
> 
> feedback is amazing :) thanks for reading<3

“Aaron, you deserve to be really happy.” squeezes his shoulder; “why not try giving it a go for once? It won’t kill you.” Aaron let a laugh out, nodding and wipes his face and Robert pulled him closer; Aaron put his head on his shoulder. The both of them just standing outside the Woolpack enjoying the presence of each other. 

    It was short lived as Chas walked out and sighed, if she had seen this. Robert having his arm around Aaron; Aaron’s head on Robert’s shoulder. She would have gone off but now? After all he’s done for her son; she doesn’t mind his presence anymore nor, does she mind him being around Aaron. “Love?” Aaron lifted his head off of Robert’s shoulder and looks at his mom, wiping his eyes. “Yeah?” Chas’s heart broke but she held it together. “Lisa is here, wants to see you, if you are up to it.” Aaron sighed and licked his lips, Robert reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Aaron felt it and nods. “Okay.” Says softly and Chas smiled a bit. 

 

   Aaron walked into the pub, and saw Lisa and Belle and, Sam. “hi love.” Lisa walked over and hugged him, Aaron hugged her back; holding in his tears. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the check. “So proud of you love and I’m happy you got the justice you deserve.” Aaron nodded and smiled a bit.   Belle was next, who had tears in her eyes as well. 

 

    Sam had given Aaron a squeezed his shoulder, Aaron smiled and sighed. “Uh..pint Lisa, Sam?” Robert asked, trying to make the air lighter; for Aaron sake. “Oh, that’s alright love we are leaving.” Lisa and Belle had given Aaron one last kiss on the check, Sam squeezed his shoulder again and left with Lisa and Belle.   

 

  Robert and Aaron were upstairs, sitting on the couch. “Thanks.” looks at him, “what?” “thanks for...sticking with me threw all of this.” Aaron was looking at Robert, “of course Aaron.” Moves closer and grabs Aaron’s hands. “I’m not going anywhere,I want this Aaron, you and me.” Aaron sighed and licked his lips, “I want that too.” says softly. “Just us.” Robert had let go of his hands and grabs the paper that Aaron can fill out to change his last name. “You should do it before you forget.” Aaron let out a breath and nods, grabbing it from him and finds a pen; filling it out. 

 

   Finishes and puts it on the table, “should have done that sonner.” Robert started rubbing his back. “You weren’t ready then, your mom and everyone understands that.” Aaron let out another breath and looked at Robert, moving closer to him; Robert bit his lip and sighed. “We uh..don’t have to do anything.. If you aren’t ready.” Says softly and Aaron swallowed hard. “He’s taken so much from me, I don’t want him to take away you too.”  Robert cupped his check and stoked his bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

    “Nobody is taking me away, I’m not going anywhere.” Moves closer and sighs, “I love you Aaron; nowhere else I rather be than with you.” Aaron nodded and sighed, lens in looking at Robert who lens in as well as their lips touched softly then Aaron deepening the kiss, moving closer to him and Robert moaned against his lips; cupping Aaron’s face and pulls him closer, Aaron almost sitting on his lap when they hear voices, making Robert pull away. 

“What?” Looks at Robert;  “nothing just...should we take this upstairs?” Aaron nodded and got up, as did Robert both going up the stairs. Aaron and Robert both walked into Aaron’s room, Aaron closed and locked his door.  Robert looked around, the room looking the same from the last time he was in the room. Smiles a bit and sighs; remembering the last time. 

 

  Aaron had destroyed his dream car, he was so pissed; that and he was having a drink with Finn who he slept with before. He had pinned Aaron against the wall and kissed him rough; which the sex that same night had been. Smiles a bit.  “You okay?” snaps out of it and looked at Aaron. 

 

   “Yeah, of course.” Aaron nodded and sighed, “like i said, we can just lay on your bed and cuddle.” Aaron walked closer and lend up; Robert had kissed him back. Aaron had slipped his hands into his jacket and Robert had taken off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor. Robert started unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling away to catch his breath, “you don’t look bad in a suit you know.” Aaron smiled a bit and grabbed the hem of Robert’s shirt and Robert stopped and lifted up his arms. Aaron smiled and lifted it up and taken it off. 

 

    Throws it somewhere on the floor and Robert smiles and takes off Aaron’s jacket; throwing it on the chair in the room. Robert continued to unbutton his shirt; gets done and helps Aaron take off his shirt. Sees Aaron’s mucled chest and scars sprend out, some healed, some starting to and some that are fresh. Aaron sighed and looked down, ashamed at how he looked.  Robert lifted Aaron’s head up to look at him; “hey, I’m not judging. These scars show how strong you are, how brave and how far you have come.” Aaron had tears fall and wiped them, Robert lend in and kissed him softly. 

 

  Aaron pulled away and sighed, takes off his shoes, Robert starts laughing and takes off his as well, Then Aaron pulls him closer and kisses him softly, Robert kisses him back; the electricity between them more powerful than before, Robert had moves toward Aaron’s bed; Aaron, pulled away and laid down; undoes his belt and pants; pulling them off. “Off sugden.” Robert chuckled and undid his belt and his pants, then takes them off; helping Aaron with his. Aaron pulls his by his arm and Robert lays on top of him; between his legs. 

 

  Robert started grinding his cock against Aaron’s which made Aaron moan and reach down; gripping his ass. Robert moaned and started kissing his jaw then kissing his neck, moves down to his collarbone, leaving a small mark. Aaron moans and grips his waist, “Robert.” Moans out and Robert stops and looks at him, “what?” gets off of Aaron and lays down by him on his side, “what?” Aaron moved onto his side. “It’s just…” SIghs, “I’m ready.” Robert raised his eyebrow. “To be with you. Like, for real this time.” 

     Robert gasped a bit and wrapped an arm around Aaron, “that’s all I want, just you and me; doing everything properly this time.” Aaron smiled a bit, “no more hiding and secretly seeing each other.” Robert nodded, Aaron smiled and lead his forehead on Roberts. “You have no idea how long..I’ve wanted that. This.”  Robert smiles and kisses his nose, “I know, it’s taken me a long time to be honest about what I want and who I am.” Aaron smiles and cups his check, “I’ll help you.” Robert smiled, “we don’t have to do anything.” Aaron let out a breath and nodded, “I know but I want too.” Nods and kisses him again, Aaron moans and kisses him back, slipping his tongue in his mouth; Robert reached over and started paming him thru his boxers. Aaron moaned and reaches down, taking off his boxers. 

 

   Robert took off his own and Aaron pulled Robert on top of him, without breaking the kiss. Robert reached over to the night stand and grabbed the lube and condoms from his last time he was in Aaron’s room. Pulls away and sighs, gets in between his legs; grabs Aarons ackles and puts them on his shoulders, then smears lube on his fingers then reaches down and finds Aarons hole, sighs and pushes a finger inside of Aaron slowly, who groans and closes his eyes. “Hmm.” Robert leans down and kisses him, Aaron kisses him back and moans, “more.” 

 

   Robert slipped in another one and started to thrust into him, Aaron groaned and gripped the sheets, “oh fuck Robert.” Robert smiled and kept thrusting his fingers then uses his other hand and uses his spit and Aarons precum from his leaking cock and starts stroking him as he thrusting his fingers into him. Aaron was in heaven, moaning and moving his hips to Robert hand and to his fingers into him. “more..fuck please more.” Robert smiled and pushed into him and moans, “oh fuck rob!” smiles and continues to stoke him. “God, i missed this. You being all needy and open for me.” 

 

   “I need you, inside me now!” Robert stopped and pulled out his fingers, removed his hand from his cock; grabs the condom and slips it on, then smears lube on his cock and positioned  himself at Aarons hole. “Okay” slowly starts sinking into him, “oh fuck!” Aaron threw his head back and digged his heels into Roberts shoulders; Robert groaned and gripped his waist. 

 

 Robert finally bottomed out and Aaron groaned out Robert’s name, “move Rob, please move.” Nods and moves Aaron’s legs off of his shoulders, then starts thrusting into him, Groans and looks at Aaron and is gripping the sheets. “Oh fuck, Robert feels so good..you inside me.” Buries his head in Aarons neck and grips his thighs, “god I missed this.”  Continues to thrust into him, kissing and groaning into his neck; Aaron then screams Robert name had Robert hit his prostate. 

 

  “Oh fuck Robert! Again!” looks down at Aaron and starts going faster into him. “Oh fuck, I- I’m not going to last.” Robert continues to thrust into him and moans, “oh fuck, same.” both of them stare at each other and after one finale thrust; both of them clenched. Robert collapses on Aaron, breathing heavy. Aaron panting and runs his hands threw his hair. “fuck..I missed this so much.” Looks up at him, “me too.” finally gets enough strength and pulls out of Aaron, who winces a bit and Robert takes off the condom and throws it in the trash. 

 

 Aaron moves closer and lays his head on his chest, Robert kisses his head and runs his hands threw his hair. “I love you, get some sleep.”Aaron smiled and fell asleep to Robert rubbing his back. 


End file.
